<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all in the name of love by brilliantcastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980715">all in the name of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel'>brilliantcastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Canada, F/F, Mal actually stays in college, baby America</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jessie Fleming learned that Mallory Pugh was committed to UCLA she was shocked. She was sure that the American would sign with the University of Florida or Stanford. But at the same time she was excited. She would be able to play with someone of her own age and skill level. </p><p>Will friendship arise, and lead to something more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie Fleming/Mallory Pugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all in the name of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jessie Fleming learned that Mallory Pugh was committed to UCLA she was shocked. She was sure that the American would sign with the University of Florida or Stanford. But at the same time she was excited. She would be able to play with someone of her own age and skill level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that came to a small halt when Mal announced she would hold off her freshman year to focus on the Olympics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-January 2017-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her first day at college.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually she'd be excited. But today? Mallory was nervous. She was awoken by her alarm going off at 5am, signaling that it was time for her to get up and go for a run and to get a few touches on the ball before her first class began at 8:00.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed and rested them on the floor as she reached over and grabbed her phone. She winced as her eyes met a bright screen. The forward unlocked her phone and saw she had 2 messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was from Lindsey Horan and the other from Morgan Brian. The national team had dubbed Mal, Moe and Lindsey's love child. That's why she had them in her phone as Mom #1-Lindsey- and Mom #2-Moe-. She also had the National Team group chat that she had to catch up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed as she read the messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom #2- Have fun on your first day Mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom #1- Don't talk to strangers and pay attention. College is very important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory laughed at Lindsey's before replying to Moe's</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thanks mom. Can't wait to see you again. Miss you'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mallory got up from her bed she replied to Lindsey's</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yeah like you would know how important college is. Miss 'I skipped college to go pro' can't wait to see you soon. I miss you'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she went to the group chat. Most of the messages were the gals wishing her luck on her first day. Mal smiled at that and responded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Thanks guys. Can't wait to see you all again'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal locked her phone as she got into the bathroom and shut the door. She turned the shower in, plugger her phone into her dock and played her morning playlist, undressed and got in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her shower, the American got dressed in a pair of Nike shorts and a white shirt with a black Nike logo on it. And slipped her feet into a pair of Nike running shoes, securing her hair into a ponytail. Mal slipped out of her room, making sure she had her key, her ball and phone on her before locking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked down the quiet hall, only a few were up at 5:40am. She shivered slightly as her body met the cold air of the outside. It was a cool 66 degrees out that morning. Mallory placed her earbuds into her ears as she pressed on her workout playlist, and started off in a slow jog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path she was taking that would take her to the soccer fields was about 4 miles long. Which meant Mal would get a decent workout in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she ran, the sun started rising. The air was still cold but would warm up quickly. The forward stopped to take a few pictures. She picked the best one and posted it on her instagram with the caption " early morning LA sunrises are the best" then put her phone back in the arm holder and continued running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she reached the field it was 6:18 and her forehead was covered in a sheet of sweat. Mal was the only person there. She unplugged her headphones, placed her phone on the bench and sat down to put her cleats on. Once tied the freshman grabbed her ball and walked onto the field. The wet grass brushed against her ankles as she walked down to the nearest goal and placed the ball down at the top of the 18.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female took a few steps back before lining her hips up. She counted the steps, went back, relined herself and took the shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran up slamming her right foot into the ground and kicking hard with her left. She scored. This is how it went for the next half hour before Mal grabbed her stuff, put her running shoes back on, placed her cleats and ball into her bag and pluggered her phone in again and took off running.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any chance she had to get onto the field in the early morning was a good one. It was her space to clear her head and to relax before what could be a stressful day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was creeping up as she walked into the dorm lobby, making her way up to the stairs to go to the second floor and back to her room. It was a little past seven, leaving enough time to eat and shower again before her 8:30 class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was unlocking her door she heard an alarm go off in the next room over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jessie get up" She heard a voice yell to her roommate. The voice sounded like Anika. Mal laughed to herself as he walked back into her room, set the keys on her dresser and headed off to shower again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she got out it was 7:59. Mal got dressed in a basic black shirt, black jeans, a UCLA sweatshirt and black converse. She combed her hair and put it back in a ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night before she made sure to have her bag packed with everything she would need for that day. Notebooks, pens, pencils,her laptop, charger and phone charger. Plus a few other essential items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory checked her hair once more, swung her bag onto her shoulders and walked out into the hall and locked her door making sure to slip her key into her pocket of her jeans. She didn't even realize it but she had walked slam into Jessie Fleming, as she turned to go down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am so sorry" She said, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She helped the Canadian up, who looked starstruck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're Mallory Pugh!" she said with a smile. The American grinned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're Jessie Fleming!" She said back with the same excited tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Jessie did was wink at her, turn on her heels and walked down the halls. Leaving Mal flustered and eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally snapped out of it when Jessie's roommate Anika skimmed past her in the hall. She shook her head and walked down the hall making her way to her first class of the day, biology.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>